MY WHAT?
by Rose Garden Fairytale
Summary: Sweeney Todd comes home from Australia & move into the shop next to Mrs. Lovett's. He meets her daughter Diana who is weirdly similar to both him & Mrs.Lovett. For some reason he cant remember one night he spent over at Mrs. Lovett's. Sweenett
1. Ch 1 homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd or any of the characters. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**(This is for the whole story)**

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

"Diana wake up! We 'ave to open up shop!" Mum called from the doorway to my room.

"K Mum," I said while getting up from bed and putting on a corset (I absolutely hate the thing), blood red work dress, and black heels. I then walked into the shop where Mum but my hair up in a bun with some of my curls framing the front.

Like every other day only a couple of people came in and bought pies. It was just about clothing time when I asked Mum why she had been upset all day. She said, "Today's the anniversary of the day your father wuz banished."

"Can you tell me about 'im? Please Mum?" I begged.

"All right," she said while we sat down in one of the booths, "Now where to begin...

"I know! 'is name was Benjamin Barker. 'e had curly brown 'air and brown eyes that could make you melt. 'e was married to another woman named Lucy..."

"Mother, 'ow could you!"

"For the record love, she stole 'im from me. I had known 'im since we were five and 'e was madly in love with me until she came around. 'e fell 'ead over 'eels for 'er, but anyways back to the story. One night while she was away at 'er aunts with their daughter Johanna, I told you that they lived in the shop next door right?" I shook my head no.

"I didn't. Well anyways they did. She 'ad been gone for about a week and 'e missed 'er like crazy. Well I couldn't take 'is moping anymore so I got 'im drunk and well things 'appened after that. Anyways the judge wanted 'is wife for 'is own so 'e 'ad 'im arrested and banished for a crime that 'e never committed. That was the last I ever saw of 'im. It's exactly fifteen years ago from today. It killed Lucy when 'e left she ended up committing suicide. Come on now love we got to finish up closing shop. Then you can go draw, read, or do whatever you want."

"K Mum," I said getting up from the booth.

"Mum. I finished," I told her after I had washed the dishes.

"K you can go now love,"she said while sweeping the floor. "I'll meet you in the parlor when I finish."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett POV<p>

I had just finished sweeping when a man came in from the pouring rain. Not wanting to loose a customer I gave him one of me pies. He looked he was going to throw up when he finished though, so I brought him a bottle of gin.

"You've a room over the shop here?" he asked.

"I do, but people say its haunted," I told him.

"Haunted?"he asked.

"_And who's to say they're wrong?_

_You see, years ago, something happened up there._

_Something not very nice._

_There was a barber and his wife _

_And he was beautiful _

_A proper artist with a knife_

_But they transported him for life_

_And he was beautiful _

_Barker, his name was. Benjamin Barker._

_What was his crime? _

_Foolishness._

_He had this wife, you see_

_Pretty little thing, silly little nit_

_Had her chance for the moon on a string_

_Poor thing_

_Poor thing_

_There was this judge, you see _

_Wanted her like mad_

_Every day he sent her a flower_

_But did she come down from her tower?_

_Sat up there and sobbed by the hour_

_Poor fool_

_But there was worse yet to come_

_poor thing_

_Well, Beadle calls on her all polite_

_Poor thing_

_Poor thing_

_The Judge, he tells her is all contrite_

_He blames himself_

_for her dreadful plight_

_She must come straight_

_to his house tonight_

_Poor thing, poor thing_

_Of course, when she goes there_

_Poor thing, poor thing_

_They're having this ball all in masks_

_There's no one she knows there_

_Poor dear, poor thing_

_She wanders tormented and drinks_

_Poor thing_

_The Judge has repented, she thinks_

_Poor thing_

_"Oh, where is Judge Turpin?"She asks_

_He was there all right_

_Only not so contrite_

_She wasn't no match for such craft you see_

_And everyone thought it so droll _

_They figured she had to be daft_

_you see _

_So all of them stood there and laughed_

_you see_

_Poor soul_

_Poor thing..."_

"No! Would no one have mercy on her?" he said.

"So, it is you, Benjamin Barker?" I asked him.

"Where is Lucy?" he asked.

"She killed 'erself. The judge 'as your daughter. 'e adopted her. I'm sorry Mr. Barker," I informed him.

"Not Barker. He's dead. It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd. And he will have his revenge," Mr. Todd said.

"I have something to show you wait 'ere," I said before going to get his razors. I came back down with them and found him in the same exact spot. "'ere you go."

"My razors. You kept them all these years?" he asked me.

"Of course love. I used to be your best friend. I knew 'ow important they were to you, so I kept them in case you ever came back."

"Mum, have you seen my sketchbook around 'ere?" Diana asked while coming into the shop. "I'm sorry Mum I didn't know you 'ad company I'll go look for it on me own."

"It's alright love. This is Mr. Todd. 'e'll be renting out the shop next door," I told her.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Todd. I'm Diana," she said while offering her hand for him to shake. Mr. Todd shook her hand but said nothing.

"Well, I guess we should let you settle in Mr. Todd. Come on love, lets go find your book," I said while leading her back into the parlor.

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

My Lucy... gone, Johanna... stolen from me by the Judge! He shall pay! I looked out the window and saw the few dumb citizens out there running for cover from the storm.

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit. _

_And its filled with people who are filled with shit,_

_And the vermon of the world in habit it,_

_No there's no place like London."_

***the next day***

"Good morning Mr. Todd I brought you your breakfast," Diana said while walking into the shop, "Where would you like me to set your tray?"

"Over there," I said while pointing to the vanity.

"Your window has an amazing view of the city. I used to love coming up 'ere when I was little. Oh look the storms lightened up! Isn't that great," she said. _Great she's just like Mrs. Lovett. _Neither knows when to shut up and leave a man alone.

"You don't talk much do you? Is this your family?" she asked while picking up the picture of Lucy and Johanna. "They're very pretty."

"Give me that back," I groweled at her while shoving her against the wall and holding my razor against her throat. "Don't ever touch that again unless you want to die."

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

"Mum!" I screamed while Mr. Todd tightened his grip around my throat.

"What's with all the screaming?" Mum asked while walking into the room. "Mr. Todd let 'er go." As soon as he let go of me I handed him back his picture that I had somehow managed to hold even while he had me pinned against the wall and left.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize 'ow precious it was to you."

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

That little brat! She grabbed my picture! How dare she!

"Mr. T what is wrong with you? Pining me daughter against a wall and threating to kill 'er! 'ow could you?" Mrs. Lovett yelled.

"She had my portrait of Lucy and Johanna!" I told her.

"That's no excuse! I'll talk to you later. I have to go comfort me daughter," she said while closing the door behind her.

Finnally some peace and quiet! Why do I feel bad? She would have dropped it! She had no right to touch it! You had no right to attack her. She got what she deserved.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett POV<p>

Stupid barber!

"Hush love. It's gonna be alright. 'e won't 'urt you. Not while I'm around," I told Diana when I found her on the sofa in the parlor.

How could he? Her own father. He doesn't know that Nellie.

***that evening***

"Love, its time to start closing up shop. I've got to go run this up to Mr. T. I'll 'elp you when I get back," I told Diana.

"No Mum, I'll do it. It'll give me a chance to apologize to 'im."

Brave girl. Just like her father. Neither fears anything.

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

It was getting close to sunset when there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

"Mr. Todd, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have touched your portrait. I was just curious and I'm sorry... I brought you your dinner," Diana said after walking in.

I was about to yell at her when I saw her face. She looked truly sorry. She was setting down the tray and was about to leave the room when I said, "Wait, Diana. It's alright I forgive you."

"Thank you Mr. T!" she said while giving me a hug. At first I shied away from the hug, but I ended up realizing I enjoyed it. I patted her head.

"Well I've got to go Mr. T. I have to go help close up shop, but I'll come back if you want me to," she said.

"You can come back if you want. Now go help your mum," I said while letting go of her.

Why did feel like I had just lost Johanna again? Why does she remind so much of Ben? I need to talk to Mrs. Lovett about that girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the chapter. What did you think? I think I might have him find out who she is in the next chapter. If I do what should his reaction be? By the way anything in italics is either sarcasm or is them singing.<strong>

**Diana has auburn hair and brown eyes. She's skinny and is about 5' 2". Basically she looks like her Mum, but has her Dad's eyes and both of their pale skin.**


	2. Ch 2 compassion

**Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett POV<p>

"Mrs. Lovett!" Mr. Todd yelled down the stairs after Diana had come back down to the shop after giving him his tray of food. Oh no! What she do now!

"I'm in the shop Mr. T!" I yelled back.

"I need to talk to you," he said while entering the room. "Alone," he added after looking at Diana.

"Well I'll go get the tray from your room then. Bye," Diana said leaving for Mr. Todd's shop.

"Okay then what do you want to talk about Mr. Todd?"

"Who is Diana's father?" he asked. Oh no! I didn't want to tell him this yet!

"What did you say Mr. Todd?"

"I asked you who is Diana's father."

"Oh um... he's uh..."

"Come on woman spit it out."

"He's..."

"Ahhh!" screamed Diana from outside.

"Diana! What's wrong?" I asked while running for the stairs leading to his shop. We got to the bottom of the stairs when I noticed her lying on the floor, the tray of food next to her. "Diana! Diana, love are you alright?" I asked while picking her up.

"Mum?" she asked while spitting up some blood.

"Yes, love I'm here."

Diana then coughed up some more blood. I then noticed all the cuts and blood on her arms, neck, face, and dress, "Mr. Todd I need you to go down the street and go get Dr. Facinelli. Hurry."

Mr. Todd then left hopefully going to go get the doctor.

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

As soon as I was going to get answers from Mrs. Lovett the girl has to fall and now I have to go get a doctor for her! Why am I even doing this? I don't even really like the girl. I walked down the street until I reached a building where the sign above it said "Dr. Facinelli's".

A woman opened the door and I asked her, "Excuse me miss, is the dr. in?"

"Yes, he is why?" she asked me.

"My neighbor's daughter, Diana, fell down the stairs to my shop and is bleeding a lot," I said just as the doctor showed up behind the woman.

"Then what are we doing here? I'll be back shortly Jennie, I'm sorry love," Dr. Facinelli said while exiting his shop and following me.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened Mr...?" he asked me.

"Todd. I'm not sure. Mrs. Lovett and I were talking in her pie shop when we heard her scream we found her at the bottom of the stairs in a bloody heap." I said just when we made it back to Mrs. Lovett's.

"Oh thank god," Mrs. Lovett said, "Thank you for coming so quickly doc."

"Is there somewhere close by where we can move her," the doctor asked.

"There's the couch in the parlor," Mrs. Lovett informed him.

"Perfect. Mr. Todd if you would help me move the girl there," Dr. Facinelli said.

"I didn't think you would actually go and get a doctor. Let alone get one that fast," Mrs. Lovett said while Dr. Facinelli was checking out and cleaning up Diana.

"Do you think I'm some cold, heartless, monster or something?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off saying, "You know what don't answer that."

"Diana seems to be fine. She sprained her right wrist, bruised a couple of ribs, and cut herself up pretty badly, but other than that she appears to be absolutely fine," Dr. Facinelli said interrupting Mrs. Lovett and myself.

"Then why was she coughing up blood?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, but right now it doesn't look like she's had anything serious happen to her. I gave her some medicine to help her sleep and to help heal her wounds. Mrs. Lovett can I speak to you alone for a second," he said before walking out of the room with Mrs. Lovett.

"Of course love," Mrs. Lovett said.

As soon as the two were out of hearing distance Diana said, "Mum?"

"What do you need Diana?" I asked while walking over to her. What is wrong with you Sweeney? She's Mrs. Lovett's daughter **not** yours.

"Mum is that you?" she asked.

"No it's me, Mr. Todd. Your mother is talking to Dr. Facinelli. Can I get you something?" I asked her. What is coming over me?

"I'm cold that's all, but I can last until Mum gets back," she said while shivering.

"Where's your room?"

"Down the hall. Why?" she asked as I left the room.

I came back after grabbing a blanket from her bed. I put it on her but she grabbed my arm forcing me to sit down next to her on the couch. Stupid girl. She snuggled up next to me and before I realized it I was stroking her hair and was telling her everything was alright. Get a hold of yourself Todd. You're losing it. This isn't Johanna this is Mrs. Lovett's daughter someone who you **shouldn't** care for.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett's POV<p>

I came back from talking to the doctor and showing him the door to find Mr. Todd and Diana huddled together on the couch. Talk about a strange sight. I don't completely regret telling him now. It looks like he'll be able to figure out who her father is on his own.

"What did the doctor say?" Mr. Todd asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. What was that Mr. Todd?"

"I asked you what did the doctor say."

"Oh he just gave me some medicine that I need to give her every couple of hours and told me to have someone keep an eye on her. That's all. You know you don't have to stay there."

"I know, but it's kind of nice here and I don't really mind. Besides this way you can finish up cleaning your shop while I keep an eye on her," he said.

That man continues to shock me more and more. "Okay, I'll hurry, so you can go back to your room," I said before leaving for my shop.

"Mrs. Lovett there is no need to rush. Take as long as you need. I don't really want to go back up there right now," he said.

"Are you sure you aren't coming down with something Mr. T?"

"I feel fine. Why?" he said while his temper was rising a bit.

"You're acting kind of funny, but you know what just stay there. I'll leave."

I spent the next couple of hours cleaning the stairs, dusting off the tables, sweeping the floor, cleaning the dishes, and putting away all my ingredients for the pies. When I walked by the parlor I found the two of them in the same positions, but both were asleep this time. I decided to not wake them and continued to walk to my room.

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

_**I found myself in my shop staring at one of Lucy and mine's wedding picture. There were tears streaming down my cheeks, but that wasn't what seemed weird to me. I couldn't figure it out until I walked closer to myself and then I realized it. I was looking at myself from when I was still Benjamin Barker.**_

_**I watched Ben walk over to my bed in the corner of the room and sit there staring at the picture. Mrs. Lovett then walked in and told me to come downstairs saying she had prepared dinner. "Come on Ben, she'll be back in a few days. Moping around isn't going to get her to come back any sooner. She won't like it if you starve yourself." **_

_**She then walked over grabbed the picture and set it on the vanity before grabbing me and dragging Ben into her shop where she had two meat pies, two glasses, and a bottle of gin waiting on a table. At least her pies tasted better back then I thought to myself remembering when I had one of her pies yesterday that obviously didn't have real meat in it.**_

"_**Come on Ben. You definitely need a drink," she said before Ben grabbed his glass and drank the whole shot at once. **_

"_**Better Nellie," Ben replied to her. **_

"_**Come on love. Tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me," she said while pouring me another shot of gin. **_

_**Ben drank that one just like the first one before telling her how I was worried about Lucy and Johanna and everything else on my mind. Before long half of that previously full bottle of gin was empty. Most of it had been drunk by Ben. That was when the images began to blur and I couldn't recognize or hear what was going on.**_

I then woke up to find that I had fallen asleep on the couch in Mrs. Lovett's parlor next to Diana.

What on earth happened that night? Why can't I remember it? Uhh... that stupid Mrs. Lovett got me too drunk to remember anything.

For heaven's sake that could mean that we... and that I'm Diana's father. No, no you would never do something like that to Lucy. You loved her too much. Besides Diana probably is too young to be your daughter, Todd. Just ask Mrs. Lovett how hold she is later? If she's about fourteen or fifteen then you need to worry.

Uhhh why can't live ever be easy!

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter! So tell me what you think. By the way the parts that are in bold and underlined are just so you don't mistake the wording. The stuff in bold and italics are dreams. Just wanted to clear that up for you in case you already hadn't figured it out for yourself.<strong>


	3. Ch 3 the truth at last

**Ch.3:**

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

*yawns*

"Where am... Oh my god! I'm sorry Mr. Todd! I'll get up now!" I said after realizing I spent the night on the couch using him as a pillow.

"Calm down, Diana. It's alright," Mr. Todd said.

Mum then walked in with breakfast for the two of us saying, "Good morning Mr. Todd. How are you feeling Diana?"

"Fine Mum. I'm going to go change into a new dress," I said jumping down from the couch and heading towards my room to change.

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

I waited until Diana had left the room before talking to Mrs. Lovett. "Mrs. Lovett do you remember that night when I came down to your shop when Lucy was away?"

"Sort of," Mrs. Lovett said nervously.

"That's funny 'cause I don't remember it either. I believe you may have gotten me drunk and that you might have caused it," I continued.

"Oh that night. I remember it. Yes I did get you drunk, but it was to get you to stop moping," she said.

"How old is Diana again?" I asked.

"Fourteen. Why?"

"Interesting and did anything funny happy that night?"

"Okay, okay, I got you drunk and then well we ended up in my bedroom and we did some stuff."

"You didn't end up pregnant did you?"

"I did and yes that child was and is Diana," she concluded.

"You...and...I...n-no...no, NO!"

"Shh, calm down love. I'm afraid I'm not lying you are Diana's father and we did sleep together. I'm sorry but we can't change the past. What's done is done."

"We need to tell her before she starts asking questions," I said.

"When she walks back in here," she agreed.

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

I walked back into the parlor to find Mum sitting on the couch and Mr. Todd pacing.

"Love, we need to talk to you," Mum said.

Oh no this can't be good. "Okay."

"Remember how I was telling you that your father was banished. Well 'e came back to London," Mum started.

"And I'm him," Mr. Todd finished.

"Wot? No, no. 'e can't be Mr. Todd," I said.

And with that I left the room.

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

"Well, she took that well," I said to Mrs. Lovett after Diana stormed out of the parlor.

"Love, just give 'er some time. It's a bit to take in," Mrs. Lovett said.

"She hates me," I said.

"Love, she needs some time. I mean look at what's happened between the two of you since you've came back. You've yelled at her, threatened to kill, been kind to her, and basically have had a lot of mood swings around her. To be honest you probably scared her a little bit," Mrs. Lovett said.

"She still hates me," I repeated.

"Give her some time and she'll come back. She'll give you a second chance," Mrs. Lovett said before leaving for her shop.

* * *

><p><strong>*that evening*<strong>

* * *

><p>I was in my shop cleaning off my razors <strong>(no he hasn't killed anyone yet, he just recently gave some one a shave)<strong> when Mrs. Lovett walked in.

"Mr. Todd have you seen Diana?" she asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since she ran off have you?" I asked.

"No, we need to go find her," Mrs. Lovett said running out of the shop.

That girl is more trouble than she's worth!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave with a cliff hanger, but I'm not sure where she should be? So could you guys give me some ideas! How did you like how Sweeney and Diana's reactions? Please review.<strong>


	4. Ch 4 bonding

_**IMPORTANT INFO:**_

**Okay in my reviews bookwatchertox pointed out that Sweeney's reaction didn't seem logical. What happened was when in I typed it I didn't like what I originally had so I deleted it and forgot to add it in my edits, but I've updated and replaced the chapter with his reaction. **

**Now here's Ch.4:**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett POV<p>

"Diana! Diana, love! Oh where could she be?" I said after walking up and down Fleet Street for the third time.

"Don't worry Mrs. Lovett. We'll find her. I know we will," Mr. Todd said after checking an alley. "Mrs. Lovett, where does Diana usually run off to when she's upset?"

"Either your shop and we know she's not there or... by the well near the market."

Mr. Todd and I then ran towards the market to look for her.

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

How can **he **be my father? How could **he** be the man Mum loved and maybe still loves? Why would she lie to me? She obviously knew who he was.

"Child are you all right?"

I looked up to see an older man who was dressed nicely and appeared to be rich standing in front of me.

"I'm fine," I said between tears.

"Are you sure? You don't look it. Why don't you come back to my house and we can talk? Besides it looks like it's going to start pouring any minute now," the man said.

I didn't reply. I wasn't sure if I could trust him.

"We won't hurt you. The judge here has a ward about your age has a ward who would love some company," a short rat like man said. When did he show up? I hadn't noticed anyone else here.

When I didn't reply again the two men picked me up by my arms and began to drag me to a waiting carriage. I was almost in the carriage when I heard someone yell, "Let her go!"

I turned my head to see Mum and Mr. Todd just coming around the corner.

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

How dare that good for nothing judge try to steal Diana from me and Mrs. Lovett? Isn't it bad enough that he killed Lucy, banished me, and still has Johanna locked up in his house.

"Why should I? What rights do you have to this girl?" Turpin asked.

"She's my daughter. Now would you ever be so kind to take your hands off her," I replied.

As soon as the words left my lips the judge and beadle let go off her. Diana then ran over to Mrs. Lovett who hugged her and began to comfort her saying, "Sh... calm down love. Everything is going to be all right. Sh..."

"I'm so sorry Mr...? We had no idea she belonged to you," said Turpin while he and the beadle began to enter the carriage.

"Todd. No harm done. After all it was just a misunderstanding," I said while reaching for my razor, but they were all ready in the carriage before I had it drawn.

* * *

><p>Back at the shop...<p>

* * *

><p>Diana's POV<p>

"Mum why does Mr. Todd, err Dad, hate the judge?" I asked Mum when we were alone in the parlor.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Mum said as Mr. Todd walked into the room.

"Ask me what?" Mr. Todd asked while sitting down on the couch. Mum was sitting in her favorite chair and I was on the floor.

"Why do you hate the Judge, Dad? I mean Mr. Todd."

"You can call me Dad if you wish considering I'm your father. Judge Turpin and the beadle are the reason why I was banished, my wife Lucy was killed, and my first daughter Johanna is locked up in his house," Mr. Todd replied.

So that's the girl the beadle was talking about.

"Oh well thanks again for saving me Dad," I said before hugging him. When he hugged me back I winced in pain.

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

When I hugged Diana I noticed her wince in pain. "Diana what's wrong? Did the judge hurt you?" I asked.

"No. My arm hurts that's all," She replied.

"Diana show me your arm."

Diana then rolled up the sleeves on both of her arms and I saw two marks in the shape of hands on both of her arms. How dare they touch her!

"Mrs. Lovett come here. I want you to look at Diana's arms," Mrs. Lovett then set down the shirt she was mending and walked over to where Diana and I were. When Mrs. Lovett saw the marks she gasped.

"Oh my god! Diana stay right there! I'm going to go get some ointment for your arms," Mrs. Lovett said before running out of the room.

When Mrs. Lovett came back she put the ointment on Diana's arms and then went back to her sewing.

"I want to apologize to both of you for how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. If I hadn't you two wouldn't have had to go looking for me and I wouldn't have gotten hurt again. Mr. Todd I really am glad you're my dad," Diana said before giving me another hug and sitting down next to me on the couch.

After sitting there quietly for a few minutes Diana said, "I wish we could do something for Johanna. It has to be awful living with Turpin. If only we could do something to help her escape."

"That would be a great thing to do, but unfortunately we don't have any way to do that," Mrs. Lovett agreed.

Who would have thought that Diana would want to help her sister even though she's never met her? Johanna poor, poor sweet Johanna. If only we could do something like Diana suggested to get her out of Turpin's grasp. I can't believe I almost lost my other daughter to that man! He and the beadle deserve to die slowly and painfully and then rot in hell for the rest of eternity!

"Come on love, it's getting late and you need to rest," Mrs. Lovett said ushering Diana out of the room. "Come on Diana, you can talk to your father tomorrow. He isn't going anywhere."

"Fine Mum. Good night Dad," she said before hugging me again and heading to her room.

A few minutes after Diana left I headed up to my shop where I spent the night plotting ways to get Johanna back and to kill the judge and beadle.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't sure how to describe Turpin so I did as good of a job as I could, besides if you've seen the movie or anyone with Alan Rickman you know what he looks like. <strong>

**If anyone who's read this story and has all read Harry Potter they'd know that I described the Beadle similar to how J.K. Rowling describes Wormtail, but Timothy Spall plays both characters and to me he does resemble a rat.**

**If Mr. Todd seems OOC it's because Diana brings out the part of him that is still like Ben. **

**I know I've skipped events that have taken place in the movie but I'll add them in later. **


	5. Ch 5 Toby

**Is it too much to ask for some reviews? I'm just asking.**

**Anyways here's ch.5:**

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

The next day Mrs. Lovett told us that she needed to go to the market to get supplies and out of boredom Diana and I decided to go with her. On the way to the market we past a caravan who's sign read "Adolfo Pirelli Barber of Kings, King of Barber." While passing by it a young boy who looked about ten years old stepped out of the caravan and began to advertise an elixir that was supposed to cause hair growth. I gave a look to Mrs. Lovett and the two of us decided have some fun.

As soon as the kid began to pass bottles around Mrs. Lovett and I hatched our plan into action:

"Pardon me ma'm what's that awful stench?" (Me)

"Are we standing near an open trench?" (Mrs. Lovett)

"Pardon me sir what's that awful stench? Must be standing near an open trench." (Both)

A bottle then reached me and Mrs. Lovett:

"What is this?" (Me)

"What is this?" (Mrs. Lovett)

"Smells like piss." (Me)

"Smells like, ew!" (Mrs. Lovett)

"What is this? This is piss. Piss with ink." (Me)

"I wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear." (Mrs. Lovett)

"Let Pirelli's activate your roots, sir." (kid)

"Keep it off your boots, sir, eats right through." (Me)

"Yes get Pirelli's use a bottle of it.  
>Ladies seem to love it." (kid)<p>

"Flies do too." (Mrs. Lovett)

Diana was laughing the whole time.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett POV<p>

After we interrupted the kid's advertisement Pirelli stepped out saying:

"I am Adolfo Pirelli  
>Da king of da barbers<br>Da barber of kings  
>E Buon Giorno, good day<br>I blow you a kiss.

"And I, da so famous Pirelli  
>I wish-a to know-a who has-a the nerve-a to say<br>my elixir is piss!  
>Who says this?"<p>

"I do. I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd from Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir and I say to you, it is nothing but an errant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. Furthermore, Signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank," Mr. Todd replied.

"You hear dis foolish man? Now please you will see how he will regret his folly!" Pirelli responds.

"Who's for a free shave? Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" Mr. Todd responds.

"Glad, as always to oblige my friends and neighbors! The fastest, smoothest shave, is the winner!" (beadle)

"Now signorini, signori  
>We mix-a da lather<br>But first-a you gather

Around signorini, signori  
>You looking a man<br>Who had-a da glory  
>To shave-a da pope<p>

Mister Sweeney, whoever  
>I beg-a da pardon<br>You'll probably say-a it was only a cardinal

Nope!  
>It was-a da pope!<p>

To shave-a da face  
>To cut-a da hair<br>Require a grace  
>Require da flare<p>

For if-a you slip  
>You nick da skin<br>You clip-a da chin  
>You rip-a da lip a bit beyond-a repair<p>

To shave-a da face  
>Or even a part<br>Widout it-a smart  
>Require da heart<p>

Not just-a da flash  
>It take-a Panash<br>It take-a da passion for da art

To shave-a da face  
>To trim-a da beard<br>To make-a da bristle  
>Clean like a whistle<br>Dis is from early infancy  
>Da talent give to me by God<p>

It take-a da skill  
>It take-a da brains<br>It take-a da will  
>To take-a da pains<br>It take-a da pace  
>It take-a da grace" Pirelli sings while shaving his person. Mr. Todd was taking his time and it looked like he was going to lose.<p>

"The winner-is Todd!" the Beadle yelled to our shock and surprise. The Beadle then promised to come by Mr. Todd's shop later in the week to Mr. Todd's happiness. We then finished at the market and went back to the shops.

"Oh that was amazing! I can't believe you beat him! It looked like you were going to lose for a minute!" Diana said.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later…..<strong>

* * *

><p>Pirelli came in with that boy asking to speak to Mr. Todd. I kept the boy downstairs with me and Diana while Pirelli went upstairs to talk to Mr. Todd. The boy was kind and quiet I fed him a pie which he eagerly ate.<p>

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

Pirelli entered my shop saying he wanted half of my earnings to keep quiet the fact that he knew I was Benjamin Barker. I pounced on Pirelli when he wasn't expecting it and locked him in the chest.

The boy then came in saying that Pirelli had an appointment to get to.

"Pirelli left you better run after him," I lied through my teeth.

"No, I'll wait here. He'll be awfully mad at me if I leave," the boy said sitting down on the chest where Pirelli's limp hand was sticking out.

"How about you go get another pie from Mrs. Lovett while you wait?" I suggested trying to get him away from Pirelli's twitching hand.

"No I better stay here," he replied.

"Why don't you go tell Mrs. Lovett I said to give you some gin?" I suggested again trying to get him out of here.

"Gin, oh thank you sir. Thank you," the boy said while leaving.

As soon as the boy left the room I grabbed Pirelli from the chest and slit his throat.

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

Something was up. Mum was nervously pouring that boy, Toby, another glass of gin while her eyes kept on glancing up at the ceiling. Mum and Dad must be up to something. Something to do with Pirelli.

"You might want to slow down a bit lad?" Mum suggested.

"No ma'm, I'm fine," Toby told her before taking off his wig and saying it was awful hot.

We then heard a loud thump from upstairs. What on Earth could be going on up there? Mum then began to cover up the noise by moving around pots and pans. Mum then started talking to Toby asking him how he ended up with Pirelli. Toby then said Pirelli got him from the work house and that he was late for an appointment before he ran out of the shop up to Dad's. Toby came back a few minutes later saying Mr. Todd told him he could have some gin.

Mum and then went up to Dad's shop where Mum asked where she asked when Pirelli was coming up. Dad replied he wasn't and that he killed him because Pirelli had blackmailed him. Mum grabbed Pirelli's coin purse and asked, "What are we going to do about the boy?"

"Send him up," Dad replied.

"Mr. Todd, please we could tell him some story of how Pirelli disappeared. Besides I was thinking that maybe we could adopt him," Mum told him.

"Fine do whatever you want with him. Just make sure he never finds out about what's going on," Dad told her before she left to tell Toby the news.

"Do you really think this is a good idea Dad," I asked him.

"No, I'm not sure that we can trust him, but if your mother wants something we're better off letting her have it," Mr. Todd replied.

For the rest of the day Toby kept on helping Mum out even taking some of my chores. When it was time for me to bring up Dad's dinner Toby even volunteered to do that. "I don't think that's a good idea Toby," Mum told him while setting food on the tray, "he doesn't really like people going up to his shop especially if he doesn't know them to well. Diana you can run the tray while you Toby can help me finish closing up."

I then walked upstairs to the shop. After I closed the door I set down the tray and said, "I don't like him."

"The boy," Dad asked turning away from the window to face me.

"Yes, who else could I be talking about," I replied.

"What did he do?"

"He keeps kissing up to Mum, he takes all my chores, is willing to do anything she wants, and is even doing her work so she can rest. Besides that he's already calling her Mum and she's okay with it. She's even allowing him to stay in the spare bedroom," I said while sitting down in his chair.

"If he annoys you so much tell Mrs. Lovett," Dad replied.

"I've already tried that and she won't listen to me," I told him.

"Then you can stay up here in my shop tonight if you wish," Dad suggested.

"Thanks Dad," I said while getting up and hugging him.

"I'll leave and let you eat your dinner in peace. I'll come back in a little bit," I said before heading back downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter. In the next one I'll have Diana's night in Sweeney's shop. By the way should I keep having Diana dislike Toby? Should Toby like her? <strong>

**I'll continue on with what's happening in the movie in the next. I won't really put Anthony and Johanna in the story since nothing happening with them is different than in the movie. I'll include them later though.**

**I'm not sure if I've pointed this out yet, but in this story Lucy did kill herself after Ben was banished, so there's no beggar woman in the story either.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!**


	6. Ch 6 fighting, women, and cannibalism

**Here's chapter 6! Okay it's starts a few days after where ch.5 left off, now I know that the judge is supposed to come the same day as Pirelli, but in order for my story to work it has to go like this.**

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

I was about to head up stairs with Dad's tray of food when Toby all of a sudden comes out of nowhere and walks into me carrying a tray full of uncooked pies. The two of us fell on the ground amongst ruined pies, broken china, and Dad's breakfast. "Look at what you did!" Toby yelled.

"What I did? **You** walked into **me** you idiot!" I yelled back at him.

"Right and now your stealing food from Mum," Toby retorted.

"No that food was Mr. Todd's breakfast. It's my job to take his food up to his room, and it's one of the few ones **you **haven't taken from me. Besides what are you doing with those pies? Mum's the only one allowed in the bake house," I told him.

"What is going on here?" Mum asked while entering the shop from the parlor.

"What the bloody hell was all that noise? I could hear it all the way from my shop!" Dad yelled while following Mum in.

"Diana walked into me and ruined all the pies," Toby told them while pointing at the ruined pies around us.

"No Toby walked into me while I was going to bring Mr. Todd his breakfast. Toby was planning on going to the bake house," I told them while getting up and setting Dad's tray on a nearby table.

"Toby you know that neither of you are allowed in the bake house," Mum told him. There was a small smirk on my face. "I've had enough of your fighting," Mum continued, "so Mr. Todd and I have decided to have only one of you work in the shop."

An even bigger smirk came over my face. "Please ma'm, I'll follow orders. I'll do anything. Just don't send me back to the work house," Toby begged at Mum's feet.

"No one's going anywhere love," Mum explained, "One of you is going to help me down here in the pie shop while the other helps Mr. Todd up in his. It's your choice."

"If you don't mind ma'm I'd rather stay down here and help you," Toby said while getting up.

"Diana is that all right with you?" Mum asked.

I nodded my head yes.

"Now Toby clean up the mess here, Diana I want you to go remake Mr. Todd's breakfast and then go upstairs and help him with whatever he needs," Mum said while grabbing another tray of pies and taking them to the bake house.

Dad then headed back upstairs while Toby and I began to work on our chores.

* * *

><p><strong>*insert scene where Anthony comes by asking if he can bring Johanna back to the shop here*<strong>

**This scene like in the movie is only between Anthony, Mrs. Lovett, and Sweeney.**

* * *

><p>Later on….<p>

"Dad the judge and beadle are heading towards the shop," I said while looking out his huge window.

"Out….. OUT!" Dad shouted while moving for his razors. As I headed out I heard him muttering, "Justice…. I will have justice."

When I reached the bottom of the stairs the judge asked, "Is that Mr. Todd's shop up there?"

"Yes it is, let me move out of your way so you can go on up your honor. Beadle Bamford may I suggest a pie?" I asked while leading him into Mum's shop so he wouldn't see Turpin's murder. Yes I know what's going on, how could I not? I'm not oblivious like Toby.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweeney POV<strong>

Just like Diana said Turpin came into the shop. "Mr. Todd?"

"At your service. An honor to have you here my lord," I replied.

"You've heard of me?" Turpin asks.

"Who in this wide world is not familiar with the honored Judge Turpin?" I lied.

Turpin looks around before saying, "These premises are hardly prepossessing and yet the Beadle tells me you are the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city."

"That is gracious of him, sir," I say while indicating for him to sit down, "Sit, if you please, sir. Sit."

"And what may I do for you today, sir? A stylish trimming of the hair? A soothing skin massage?" I continue after he sits.

**(italics mean singing, bold and italics is Sweeney, underlined and italics is Turpin, all three is both of them. If the fonts normal it means that they're just plain talking.)**

_"You see sir a man infatued with love. Her ardent amd eager slave. So fetch the pomade and pumice stone  
>and lend me a more seductive tone<br>a sprinkling perhaps of French cologne but first sir I think a shave."_

_**"The closest I ever gave."**__  
><em>

"In a merry mood today Mr. Todd?" Turpin replies._  
><em>

"_**Tis your delight sir catching fire from one man to the next."**__  
><em>

_"Tis true sir love can still inspire the blood to pound, the heart leap higher. What more?"  
><em>

"_**What more?"**__  
><em>

"_**Can man require"**__  
><em>

_"Than love sir"  
><em>

"_**More than love sir"**__  
><em>

_"What sir?"  
><em>

"_**Women."**__  
><em>

_"Ah yes women"  
><em>

"_**Pretty women  
>Now then my friend.<br>Now to your purpose.  
>Patience. Enjoy it.<br>Revenge can't be taken in haste."**__  
><em>

_"Make haste and in this work you'll be commended sir"  
><em>

"_**My lord…**__  
><em>_**And who may it be said is your intended sir?"**__  
><em>

_"My ward  
>Pretty as a rose bud"<em>

"Pretty as her mother?"I asked not realizing what I was saying.

"Huh? What was that?" Turpin asks not understanding what I said.

"Nothing sir. Nothing," I respond covering up my mistake.

_**"Pretty women  
>Fascinating...<br>Sipping coffee,  
>Dancing...<br>Pretty women  
>Are a wonder.<br>Pretty women!**_

**_Sitting in the window or_**  
><strong><em>Standing on the stair<em>**  
><strong><em>Something in them chills the air.<em>**  
><strong><em>Pretty women"<em>**

_"Silhouetted..."_

_**"Stay within you,"**_

_"Glancing..."_

_**"stay forever,"**_

_"Breathing lightly..."_

_**"Pretty women,"**_

_**"Pretty women!"**_

_**"Blowing out their candles or  
>Combing out their hair,<br>Combing out their hair then they leave  
>Even when they leave you and vainish they somehow can still can remain there with you<br>Even when they leave  
>They still are there.<br>They're there  
>Ah! Pretty women,"<strong>__  
><em>

"_**At their mirrors,"**_

_"In their gardens,"_

_**"Letter-writing,"**_

_"Flower-picking,"_

_**"Weather-watching."**_

_**"How they make a man sing!  
>Proof of heaven as you're living,<br>Pretty women! Sir, pretty women!  
>Yes pretty women,<br>Pretty women,  
>Pretty women,<br>Pretty women!"**_

"Mr. Todd! I've seen Johanna! She said she'll leave with me tonight–!" Anthony says after walking in when I was about to kill Turpin finally.

"You! — There is indeed a higher power to warn me thus in time–" Turpin says while getting out of the chair and advancing on Anthony, "Johanna elope with you? Deceiving slut! — I'll lock her up in some  
>obscure retreat where neither you nor any other vile creature shall ever lay eyes on her again–!"<p>

Before heading for the door he turns and says to me, "And as for you, barber, it is all too clear what company you keep. Service them well and hold their custom — for you'll have none of mine."

"Mr. Todd. You have to help me. Mr Todd, please," Anthony begs.

"Out," I tell him. Ruining my chance of killing the judge. He's lucky that I don't choose to kill him.

"Mr. Todd!" Anthony continues to beg.

"OUT!" I shout completely fed up with him. Anthony leaves the room when Mrs. Lovett and Diana come in shortly afterwards.

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

Mum asks, "All this shouting and running about, what's happened?"

**(this is for both Epiphany and A Little Priest, italics Mrs. Lovett, bold Sweeney)**

"**I had him!  
>His throat was bare beneath my hand.<br>No! I had him.  
>His throat was there and he'll never come again."<strong>

_"Easy now.  
>Hush, love, hush.<br>I keep telling you_–"

**"When?"**

_"What's your rush?"_

**"Why did I wait?  
>You told me to wait.<br>Now he'll never come again.**

**"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit,  
>and it's filled with people who are filled with shit,<br>and the vermin of the world inhabit it.  
>But not for long...<br>**

**"They all deserve to die.  
>Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why.<br>Because in all of the whole human race, Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two.  
>There's the one staying put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other one's face.<br>Look at me, Mrs. Lovett, look at you.  
>Now we all deserve to die.<strong> **  
>Even you, Mrs. Lovette, even I."<strong> Dad backs Mum into a wall with his razor at her throat.**  
><strong>

"**Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief. " **Dad sits Mum down in his chair with his razor at her throat.**  
><strong>

"**For the rest of us death will be a relief.  
>We all deserve to die!" <strong>

**"And I'll never see Johanna.  
>No, I'll never hug my girl to me. <strong>Dad lets go of Mum and continues to walk around the room again.

**"FINISHED!  
><strong>  
><strong>"All right! You sir, how about a shave?<br>Come and visit your good friend Sweeney!  
>You sir, too sir, welcome to the grave."<strong>I think he believes he's outside or something I don't know maybe those fifteen years in that prison colony made him mad.

**"I will have vengence.  
>I will have salvation.<strong>

**"Who sir, you sir?  
>No one's in the chair.<br>Come on, come on!  
>Sweeney's waiting.<br>I want you bleeders.**

**"You sir!**  
><strong>Anybody!<strong>  
><strong>Gentlemen, now don't be shy.<strong>

**"Not one man.**  
><strong>No, nor ten men.<strong>  
><strong>Nor a hundred can assuage me.<strong>

**"I will have you!**

**"And I will get him back even as he gloats.**  
><strong>In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats.<strong>

**"And my lucy lies in ashes.**  
><strong>And I'll never see my girl again."<strong>

He falls to the ground on his knees in front of his chair.

**"But the work waits!**  
><strong>I'm alive at last.<strong>  
><strong>And I'm full of joy!"<strong>

He ends in that same spot frozen.

"That's all very well but what are we going to do about him?" Mum asks nodding her head at the chest Pirelli was in.

"Mum I don't think he can hear you," I said getting up from the cot I had been sitting on.

"Hello. Do you hear me?" Mum continues, "Come on you great useless thing. Diana help me move him to the pie shop."

In the pie shop….

When we got there Mum and I set Dad in a booth where he still didn't respond to anything. "Love have you seen Toby?" Mum asks.

"No, I'll go check in the parlor," I said. I entered the parlor to find Toby past out on one of the sofas with an empty bottle of gin in his hands. "Mum I found him!"

I then grabbed he bottle and brought it back to the pie shop saying, "You might want to hide the gin Mum. He seems to be a bit of a heavy drinker."

I then sat down across from dad at a booth while Mum poured him a shot of gin telling him to drink all of it. He did that and when he finished Mum asked, "Now we've got a body moldering around upstairs, now what do you suppose we should do about that?"

"Later on when it's dark we'll take him to some secret place and bury him."

"Oh yeah. Of course we could do that. I don't 'spose he's got any relatives gonna come pokin' 'round lookin' for him," Mum replies. Of course she can be sarcastic but when I am she yells at me. Figures.

"Seems a downright shame..."

**"Shame?"**

_"Seems an awful waste..._  
><em>Such a nice, plump frame<em>  
><em>Wot's 'is name has...<em>  
><em>Had...<em>  
><em>Has<em>  
><em>Nor it can't be traced...<em>  
><em>Bus'ness needs a lift,<em>  
><em>Debts to be erased...<em>  
><em>Think of it as thrift,<em>  
><em>As a gift,<em>  
><em>If you get my drift<em>

_Seems an awful waste..._  
><em>I mean, with the price of meat<em>  
><em>What it is,<em>  
><em>When you get it,<em>  
><em>If you get it..."<em>

**"Ah!"**

_"Good, you got it!_

_Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop!_  
><em>Bus'ness never better using only pussycats and toast!<em>  
><em>Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most!<em>  
><em>And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!"<em>

**"Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion"**

_"Well, it does seem a waste..."_

**"Eminently practical  
>And yet appropriate as always!"<strong>

_"Think about it..."_

**"Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived  
>Without you all these years, I'll never know!<br>How delectable!  
>Also undetectable!"<strong>

_"Lots of other gentlemen'll_  
><em>Soon be comin' for a shave,<em>  
><em>Won't they?<em>  
><em>Think of<em>  
><em>All them<em>  
><em>Pies!"<em>

**"How choice!  
>How<br>Rare!  
>For what's the sound of the world out there?"<strong>

_"What, Mr. Todd?_  
><em>What, Mr. Todd?<em>  
><em>What is that sound?"<em>

**"Those crunching noises pervading the air!"**

_"Yes, Mr. Todd!_  
><em>Yes, Mr. Todd!<em>  
><em>Yes, all around!"<em>

**"It's man devouring man, my dear!"**

_**"And/Then who are we to deny it in here?"**_

**"These are desperate times,  
>Mrs. Lovett, and desperate measures are called for!"<strong>

_"Here we are, now! Hot out of the oven!"_

**"What is that?"**

_"It's priest. Have a little priest."_

**"Is it really good?"**

_"Sir, it's too good, at least!_  
><em>Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh,<em>  
><em>So it's pretty fresh."<em>

**"Awful lot of fat."**

_"Only where it sat."_

**"Haven't you got poet, or something like that?"**

_"No, y'see, the trouble with poet is_  
><em>'Ow do you know it's deceased?<em>  
><em>Try the priest!<em>

_Lawyer's rather nice."_

**"If it's for a price."**

_"Order something else, though, to follow,_  
><em>Since no one should swallow it twice!"<em>

**"Anything that's lean?"**

_"Well, then, if you're British and loyal,_  
><em>You might enjoy Royal Marine!<em>  
><em>Anyway, it's clean.<em>  
><em>Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's bee<em>n!"

**"Is that squire, on the fire?"**

_"Mercy no, sir, look closer,_  
><em>You'll notice it's grocer!"<em>

**"Looks thicker,  
>More like vicar!"<strong>

_"No, it has to be grocer -_  
><em>It's green!"<em>

**"The history of the world, my love –"**

_"Save a lot of graves,_  
><em>Do a lot of relatives favors!"<em>

**"Is those below serving those up above!"**

_"Ev'rybody shaves,_  
><em>So there should be plenty of flavors!"<em>

**"How gratifying for once to know"**

**_"That those above will serve those down below!_"**

**"What is that?"**

_"It's fop._  
><em>Finest in the shop.<em>  
><em>And we have some shepherd's pie peppered<em>  
><em>With actual shepherd on top!<em>  
><em>And I've just begun -<em>  
><em>Here's the politician, so oily<em>  
><em>It's served with a doily,<em>  
><em>Have one!"<em>

**"Put it on a bun.  
>Well, you never know if it's going to run!"<strong>

_"Try the friar,_  
><em>Fried, it's drier!"<em>

**"No, the clergy is really  
>Too coarse and too mealy!"<strong>

_"Then actor,_  
><em>It's compacter!"<em>

**"Ah but always arrives overdone!**

**I'll come again when you have judge on the menu!**

**Have charity towards the world, my pet!"**

_"Yes, yes, I know, my love!"_

**"We'll take the customers that we can get!"**

_"High-born and low, my love!"_

**"We'll not discriminate great from small!  
>No, we'll serve anyone,<br>Meaning anyone,"**

**"And to anyone**  
><strong>At all!"<strong>

Cannibalism we're resorting to cannibalism, that's it my whole family's mad! They're planning on killing and cooking people! They're a great couple! Uggh, Toby's lucky at least he's oblivious to what's going on.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter, so tell me what you think! Next chapter will be less from the movie more original. I know most of it is from the movie and the reason why is so it can let you know what's going on. I tried hard to incorporate Diana into it and I think it worked pretty well. So please review and give me ideas, pointers, and <strong>


	7. Ch 7 sickness

**Here's Chapter 7:**

* * *

><p><strong>Diana POV<strong>

Who would have thought that the citizens of London would be all right with cannibalism? Well they don't what they're actually eating, but still you have to admit it's disgusting. The only person who eats those pies in the house is Toby and that's only because he doesn't know what's in it, but then again Dad and I didn't eat the pies even before there was human meat in it. Mum's business has improved a lot we've been able to remodel her shop and add an outdoor dining area. Toby and I still don't get a long too well, but we're hardly around each other anymore.

"Dad what are you going to do once the judge is dead?" I asked him when it was just the two of us alone in his shop.

"I don't know, but he should be dead before we begin to think of those things," Dad replied not turning away from the window.

A few customers came in today. Two were killed for the pies while the other who came with his family just got a shave.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day….<strong>

* * *

><p>"Morning Dad," I said as I walked into shop with his tray full of food. Like every morning Dad was up and was cleaning his razors when I brought in his food, but something felt different today. All of a sudden he sneezed right into the cloth he was using to clean his razor.<p>

"Dad?" He then looked up, noticed I was in the room, and dropped the soiled cloth on the ground in order to cover up what just happened. I moved closer to him and realized that his eyes were watering. "Dad?" I called again. Dad then fell to his knees; his legs had given out on him. I then set down the tray and ran towards the door saying, "Don't worry I'll go get Mum."

When I reached the pie shop I found Toby alone at the counter making pie crusts. I asked him, "Where's Mum?"

"Why should you care? You spend all your time with Mr. Todd," Toby retorted while continuing to make pies.

"Toby, this is important! Tell me where Mum is!" I yelled while grabbing a rolling pin which I held threatening close to his head.

"Diana what's wrong? What's happened?" Mum asked while coming in from the bake house.

"It's Mr. Todd, something's wrong with him. I think he's sick," I said while Mum began to head up the shop with Toby and me in pursuit.

When we reached the shop we found Dad passed out on the floor, "Mr. Todd? Mr. T, do ya hear me?" Mum asked while getting no response from him, "Toby, I need you to go find a doctor. Quickly now."

Toby then left the room muttering, "Yeah go get a doctor for that demon, sure why not? He's better off dead."

An hour later Toby came back with a doctor where we had Dad laying in Mum's bed. "Oh good Doctor Facinelli you're here," Mum replied once she saw him in the doorway.

"Mrs. Lovett what's the problem? Your boy just told me that it was urgent I came," Dr. Facinelli asked.

"It's Mr. Todd. We found him collapsed in his shop after Diana came downstairs thinking that he was sick," Mum informed him.

"Well give me a few minutes to check him over, if you don't mind I would suggest that the two children leave the room," the doctor replied.

We left like he suggested and headed towards the parlor to wait. "What on Earth took you so long? Mr. Todd could be dying and you could just be making sure that he does," I demanded Toby.

"I got lost and who cares if he dies we don't even really need him here," Toby responded without a care.

"Oh shut up, and least Mr. Todd provides us with money. All you do is eat, serve, drink gin, and get drunk," I retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweeney POV<strong>

"Doctor, are you sure?"

"I've seen it time and again, ma'am."

What the heck is going on? Why is Mrs. Lovett talking to a doctor? I then opened my eyes to hear Mrs. Lovett say, "Oh, look! He's waking up!"

In front of me knelt Doctor Facinelli. Beside him stood Mrs. Lovett and Diana; their faces pale with worry.

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett whispered.

Unable to speak I just nodded so she would know I understood her.

Mrs. Lovett continues, "The doctor says…you have influenza…"

My eyes widened as I uttered a choked, "What?"

This time Dr. Facinelli was the one who spoke. "I'm sorry Mr. Todd, sir. But I've seen it time and again. I've already bled you," I glanced at my arm and saw a bandage there. "And fortunately there is a chance that you'll live." The doctor got to his feet. "I'll return in a week to see how he is."

"Thank you, doctor. I'll just see you out." Mrs. Lovett followed him out of the room, glancing over her shoulder at me as she shut the door slowly.

Diana stayed in the room, she moved closer to the bed and grabbed my hand saying, "Don't worry Dad, Mum and I will take good care of you."

"Diana!" Mrs. Lovett yelled.

"Mum, I'm in your room," Diana called back. I cringed at the noise.

"Oh good, you're already here. I was going to tell you that I need you to keep an eye on Mr. Todd while get him medicine and supplies for the shop. I'm taking Toby with me, so you'll have the house to yourself," Mrs. Lovett explained while heading back towards the door.

After a while Diana left the room saying she was going to clean up my shop and clean it so germs wouldn't spread. Diana was just coming back down to grab the broom; I could see it in her hands as she started up the stairs when I all of a sudden felt sick to my stomach. I then threw up; Diana hearing the noise then came into the room. She saw the mess on the floor and then walked out of the room looking like she herself was going to be sick. Luckily Mrs. Lovett came back then and she calmed Diana down enough to find out what was going on.

"Are you okay Mr. Todd? Diana said you had gotten worse," Mrs. Lovett said while coming in to clean up the mess.

"I'm….fine," I choked out after a few minutes.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett said while putting her hand on my forehead, "You're burning up. Don't worry I'll go get you a cold compress."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Lovett POV<strong>

"Mr. Todd, how are you feeling?" I asked when I came in to check on him after I had gotten up and eaten breakfast.

What I found in my room shocked me. Sweeney Todd was fast asleep in my bed, yes you heard me right he was fast asleep. He looked so innocent and sweet nothing like the man he is when he's awake. Poor thing, that sickness is really getting to him.

I then went back to my shop to make breakfast for me and the kids. We had just about finished preparing to open up shop when I heard a faint, "Mrs. Lovett" my room.

"What do you need love?" I asked Mr. Todd when I walked in to my room. "Mr. T what did you call me in here for?"

"Revenge….Lucy….the judge….kill….Mrs. Lovett…" Mr. Todd said. I then realized he was talking in his sleep. I then felt his forehead and found that he was burning up again.

"Poor thing," I think walked out to go get a cold compress which I left resting against his head while I went to go tell Toby and Diana their jobs until Mr. Todd got better. "Diana, Toby I need to talk to you," I told them when I reentered the shop.

"What Mum?" the two of them asked.

"Until Mr. Todd gets better I need the two of you to get along and run the pie shop. No buts, I need to take care of Mr. Todd and we also need to make money. Diana you will be in charge of making the pies and taking them to the bake house and back. Toby you will serve pies and drinks understand. (They nod) Good. Now the two of you will do your normal jobs when it comes to cleaning up other than that business will continue as usual."

I then made a bowl of soup for Mr. Todd which I brought to Mr. Todd's room. "Oh good you're up. I was getting nervous that something had happened to you."

"Mrs. Lovett what are you talking about," Mr. Todd asked while his voice sounded hoarse.

"Love, here eat this it will make your throat better," I coaxed.

"You know I don't eat," Mr. Todd pointed out.

"Come on Mr. Todd it's for your health. You do want to get better don't you?" I said just before his stomach growls, "See you are hungry. Now come on, eat it."

He doesn't move. "If you don't eat it I'll just feed you it myself." Still doesn't move.

"I warned you," I said before grabbing a spoonful of the soup and shoving it down his throat the next time he opens his mouth. "Now was it that bad."

"No."

"Then will you eat the rest or do I have to keep on force feeding you?" I asked.

He then ate about half the bowl of soup before stopping saying he was full. Little did I know that a few hours later it would all be coming back up.

I was sitting in the parlor with Diana and Toby watching them play chess when I heard a sound similar to someone walking around in Mr. Todd's shop. "He wouldn't dare," I accidently said out loud.

"What Mum?" Toby asked.

"Nothing dear, nothing. I think I'm going to go check on Mr. Todd," I said before getting up and heading for his shop. This is where I found him sharpening his razors like nothing was wrong. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked him.

"What does it look like?" He retorted before sneezing all over his cleaning rag.

"Mr. Todd you aren't well, come on back to bed you need to rest," I said while putting away his razors and leading him back downstairs. "Diana!" I called when we were back in my room.

"Yes Mum," she replied while walking in.

"I need you to keep an eye on Mr. Todd while I go get something. All right dear?" I asked.

"Okay," Diana replied before sitting down on the chair in the room.

I then went back up to Mr. Todd's shop where I hid his razors, so he wouldn't be able to find them if he snuck back up there.

The next day things improved. He didn't throw up as much and he didn't try to go back upstairs. He willing ate most of the food I brought him and slept the rest of the time. By the looks of it he'll probably being getting better soon.

A week later the doctor came back and said that Mr. Todd was well enough to go back to work. When the doctor left Mr. Todd went back up to his shop with Diana following him. I then went back into the pie shop where Toby and I began to work on making pies, it was one of those few slow days that we have around here. A few minutes later I head Mr. Todd yell, "Mrs. Lovett!"

I then walked up there taking my sweet old time already knowing what was wrong. I entered the shop innocently asking, "What's wrong Mr. Todd?"

"My razors are missing, would you mind telling me where they are," Mr. Todd asked with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face.

"Why would I know where they are?" I asked putting an innocent look on my face.

"Tell me where they are Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney asked while tapping his foot.

"Fine just give me a minute to go get them," I said before heading back downstairs and bringing them back up. On my way back up I bumped into Diana who was sneezing and had her eyes watering, "You alright love?"

"Yeah Mum, it's just me allergies. You know how they've been acting up all week," she replied before heading to the bathroom for her medication.

I then headed up the stairs where I handed Mr. Todd his razors. He didn't say anything; he just put them away in their case and turning to look out his window. Annoyed with him and how he doesn't seem to care about me or the help I've been to him I decided to leave. I was almost out the door when I heard him say, "Mrs. Lovett!"

"What do you need love?" I asked while he crossed the room over to where I stood.

"I want to thank you for everything you and Diana have done. For letting me live here, cooking, cleaning, baking the corpses, and taking care of me," Mr. Todd said when he was standing right in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweeney POV<strong>

"You're welcome, Mr. Todd," Mrs. Lovett replied after I thanked her for everything. I don't why but then I grabbed her hand preventing her from leaving like she planned and pulled her in close to kiss her. She didn't respond at first but then she began to kiss me back. When we broke the kiss I apologized saying, "I'm sorry Mrs. Lovett I shouldn't have done that."

"Love it's alright. I didn't mind," Mrs. Lovett replied.

Diana then walks in and sees how I'm holding Mrs. Lovett and walks out saying, "Sorry if I'm interrupting something."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter. This one was basically to develop Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett's relationship. The rest of the story will continue on with the plot in the movie. I was thinking two things could happen in the next.<strong>

**Here they are:**

**a. Sweeney tells Mrs. Lovett it was a mistake and he feels nothing for her. He breaks her heart and she tries to get even with him.**

**b. They're relationship builds with a different version of By the Sea sung by both Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney.**

**Please pick which one you like more and write it in your reviews. Thanks!**


	8. Ch 8 mixed emotions

**Thanks for your opinions and the reviews, now here's chapter 8!**

* * *

><p><strong>Toby POV<strong>

Mum came back down from Mr. Todd's shop with a huge smile on her face. That's not the normal expression you see on anyone's face when they come down on the rare occasion you see them. Mum then began to make pies while humming a happy tune under a breath. "You're in a good mood, Mum. What happened? Is Mr. Todd leaving? Is he taking Diana with him?"

"No they're not leaving love. And what's wrong with me being in a good mood?" Mum asked while continuing her work.

To our shock and surprise both Diana and Mr. Todd came down for dinner. Mum made some kind of vegetable soup, bread, and gin. Like always Diana helped bring over the food. Oddly enough Mum took the available seat next to Mr. Todd instead of sitting next to me. Diana and Mr. Todd didn't say a word about anything. It was a bit disturbing I mean usually Diana can't shut up, but tonight she just sat there giggling and smiling throughout the meal. There's something really weird going on here. Between the odd looks between the three of them, the way Mum acts around Mr. Todd, and the fact that hardly any of his customers ever come back down after a shave.

* * *

><p><strong>Diana POV<strong>

After dinner Dad grabbed my arm and dragged me to a spot in the alley. "How much did you see?" he asked.

"Mr. Todd you know I work in your shop, I know everything about your business," I replied as Toby walked by on his way to the parlor. I didn't dare reveal who Dad was in front of him.

"Not that," Dad continued after Toby was out of hearing distance, "How much did you see between your mother and I earlier?"

"Nothing really, just the two of you kiss. Why you didn't…. did you?" I asked confused.

"No of course not! Do you really think we want a second you around here, I take that back three if you count the boy," Dad roared in reply.

"Sorry, just checking," I said before heading towards the parlor where Mum and Toby were, "Besides you and Mum really do make a cute couple."

Dad then headed upstairs obviously upset by what I had said. "You know you could join us in the parlor like you did at dinner. We don't bite besides you used to do that all the time before Toby came," I suggested before entering the parlor.

I sat down at the coffee table across from Toby where we began a game of chess like we do every night. We were about halfway through the game and it looked like Toby was going to win when Dad entered the room saying, "Mrs. Lovett can I speak to you alone?"

"Of course Mr. T," Mum said putting away her sewing and heading outside probably up to his shop.

"Check mate," Toby said after moving his queen and ending the game. I then got up and grabbed a book from the bookshelf and began reading it not wanting to play another game with Toby. After a few minutes Toby asked, "Diana would you mind explaining what's going on?"

He couldn't have figured out what's in the pies, could he? Oh I told them we needed to be more careful! Calm down, Lovett, you don't even know if that's what he means. "What do you mean Toby?" I asked in calm, collected voice.

"What's going on between Mum and Mr. Todd?" he explained.

"I don't know, if you really care that much ask one of them," I replied slightly annoyed before going back to reading my book.

"Diana you obviously know something, tell me," Toby pressed obviously annoyed with my answer.

"Toby, I don't know anything and even if I did why would I tell you? I don't even like you!" I roared in his face. "Now it's late and I think it would be a good idea if we both went to bed," I suggested before heading towards my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Lovett POV<strong>

After leaving the parlor Mr. Todd led me up to his shop. When he got there he was as quiet as ever, but this time it seemed different like something was wrong. "Mr. T, why did you bring me up here? Is something wrong?" I asked moving closer to where he was standing at the window.

When I was only a couple of feet away from him he said, "Mrs. Lovett….I want to….apologize…..for what happened earlier. I-I'm not ready for….a relationship….not so soon. I need….a little bit more time to get over…..L-lucy. I'm sorry."

I felt my heart break as soon as though words left his lips. Of course it was too good to be true. Of course he would still be in love with her. Even though she's dead. Just my luck the man I'm in love with is still in love with his dead wife.

"Of course Mr. Todd, I understand," I replied trying to sound like my heart wasn't broken.

"Mrs. Lovett it's not that I don't care for you…..I do. It's just too soon. I need a couple of days to figure things out, figure out what I want," Mr. Todd continued obviously trying to lessen the pain.

"Of course, whatever you need Mr. Todd," I said trying to hold in the tears I knew were going to flow.

Luckily I was able to leave his shop before I broke down crying. The kids were all ready asleep so I headed straight towards my room and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sweeney POV<strong>

Diana came into my shop like nothing odd had happened the next morning. Obviously she and Toby had already been asleep when Mrs. Lovett left. Diana began cleaning up the shop removing any blood stains that had been missed earlier, getting rid of dust, and then organizing supplies.

About an hour later Toby burst into the room shouting, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"What are you talking about Toby?" Diana asked obviously confused about going on.

"IT'S MUM, HE HURT HER. SHE'S SITTING IN HER ROOM CRYING HER EYES OUT! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THIS DEMON HERE!" Toby continued to yell.

"Mr. Todd hasn't…." Diana started.

"DON'T DEFEND HIM, HE OBVIOUSLY DID SOMETHING!" Toby continued to yell.

By now Mrs. Lovett had heard the commotion and was on her way up the stairs. "What's going on? What's with all the yelling?" she asked as she came in. She then saw that Toby was standing right in front of me yelling at my face while Diana had a razor in hand and was turning towards Toby. "Toby come on, we need to open up shop. We have no time to waste on bothering Mr. Todd and Diana," Mrs. Lovett said before ushering the boy out the door. Before she left she turned around and said, "I'm sorry for the interruption Mr. Todd and I'm sorry for the annoyance I've been in the past."

For a couple of minutes Diana stood there in shock not sure of what had happened while I picked up the broken china and my razors that had fallen on the floor during Toby's little fit. "What's wrong with Mum? What was Toby talking about?" Diana said once she snapped out of it.

"Nothing absolutely nothing," I said after I finished checking all my razors and putting them back in their case.

"Come on, Dad, tell me. I know something's wrong. Mum never acts like that unless something's bothering her," Diana replied.

"Fine, last night I told her I needed time. I can't move on yet, I still have feelings for Lucy, but I also have feelings for your mother. Happy?" I replied annoyed with her.

"Sorry, you know I think I'll go check on Mum," Diana replied while heading out of the shop.

Finally some time to be alone! Peace and quiet, for once I don't have to worry about either of the two of them coming in here and rambling on about of a bunch of nothing. How could you have done that to Mrs. Lovett? Your best friend, after everything she's done for you? "Stop it! She means nothing to you nothing. It's Lucy you are supposed to care about.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later….<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Todd, come quick! Mum's in trouble!" Toby yelled while bursting into the room.<p>

"What happened boy?" I replied annoyed with him.

"We were at the market when all of a sudden this group of men came up to her and started harassing her saying she owed them something. She needs your help Mr. Todd," Toby said all in one breath.

"Diana, stay here. I'm going to go with Toby to help Mrs. Lovett," I replied while heading out the door following Toby.

If I didn't know any better I would say those men are probably going to be that group of bastards that kept on talking to her like she was a prostitute yesterday. We got to the area Toby had described and found that same group of men harassing her. I told Toby to take Mrs. Lovett back to the shops and that I would be there in a few minutes.

"What do you think you're doing, you puny little barber?" the biggest asked.

"You have no right to treat a woman that way, especially one who's done nothing to you," I said before slitting the man's throat and continuing to slit the rest of theirs.

When I got back to the shop I found Diana, Toby, and Mrs. Lovett all in the parlor. Mrs. Lovett was half conscious and Diana was cleaning her wounds while Toby was sitting in the room watching. When Diana finished I asked them to leave the room saying I wanted to speak to Mrs. Lovett alone. "Mrs. Lovett what did you think you were doing crossing through that part of town with a ten year old boy?" I asked her taking Diana's spot next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Todd, but thank you for saving me," she replied.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. I should be apologizing to you, if I hadn't been so mean to you earlier this week you probably wouldn't have even been in that area. Mrs. Lovett I hope you can forgive me because I can't keep pretending that I don't care about you. I'm in love with you and I was scared to admit it before. I was scared to think that someone would like Judge Turpin would come around and steal you from me," I said suprising both of us.

"Do you mean it Mr. Todd?" she replied.

"Of course my pet," I reassured her.

"You know Mr. Todd, you can call me by my first name. I don't mind," she said while sitting up next to me.

"If you wish. If you want me to call you Nellie then I guess I should allow you to call me by my first name as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Diana POV<strong>

I thought things had gotten as weird as they were gonna get when Dad became a serial killer and Mum began baking his victims into pie. I guess not. It's been a couple of weeks since Mum's incident and the two of them have become a couple to Toby's unhappiness. Toby's been trying to do whatever he can to break the two of them up since he figures that there's something wrong with Dad. I don't care what goes on between the two of them as long as their happy.

Today Mum wants to go the park since it's Sunday, the shops are closed, and the weather's nice. Dad didn't want to go at first saying he hates the sun and weather like this, but Mum dragged him along saying that sunlight will be good for all of us and that it will make her happy. We just finished our picnic and Toby is flying a kite while I moved over to a different tree so I could draw the two of them and give them some privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Lovett POV<strong>

I don't think life could be any better. Sweeney and I are a couple and the kids are at peace at last. Life couldn't be better.

I couldn't contain my happiness any longer. I leaned into kiss Mr. Todd and then began to sing:

"_Ooh, Mr. Todd! (kiss)  
>I'm so happy! (kiss)<br>I could (kiss)  
>Eat you up, I really could!<br>You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd? (kiss)  
>What I dream (kiss)<br>If the business stays as good?  
>Where I'd really like to go…<br>In a year or so?  
>Don't you want to know?<em>

**"of course," **he replies with emotion. Even though he cares about what I say more often it still suprises me.

_"Do you really want to know?"_

**"Yes. I do."**

_"By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet,  
>By the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I know you'd love it!<br>You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone  
>In a house what we'd almost own,<br>Down by the sea!"_

**"Anything you say."**

_"Wouldn't that be smashing?_

_"Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel_  
><em>When it's just you and me and the English Channel!<em>  
><em>In our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy,<em>  
><em>We'll have chums over ev'ry Friday!<em>  
><em>By the sea!<em>  
><em>Don'tcha love the weather?<em>  
><em>By the sea!<em>  
><em>We'll grow old together!<em>  
><em>By the seaside,<em>  
><em>Woahh<em>  
><em>By the beautiful sea!<em>

_"It'll be so quiet,_  
><em>That who'll come by it,<em>  
><em>Except a seagull<em>  
><em>Hoo, hoo!<em>  
><em>We shouldn't try it,<em>  
><em>Though, 'til it's legal for two-hoo!<em>  
><em>But a seaside wedding could be devised,<em>  
><em>Me rumpled bedding legitimized!<em>  
><em>Me eyelids'll flutter,<em>  
><em>I'll turn into butter,<em>  
><em>The moment I mutter I do-hoo!<em>

_"Down by the sea,_  
><em>Married nice and proper<em>  
><em>By the sea<em>  
><em>Bring along your chopper<em>  
><em>To the seaside hoo hoo!<em>  
><em>By the beautiful sea!"<em>

"Anything you want my pet, anything at all will be yours," Sweeney replied before kissing me. When we finished kissing I asked Mr. Todd what the time was and he looked at his watch and replied, "About three-thirty. Why do you ask, my pet?"

"As much as I want to stay here. We have to get going. Toby and I need to start making pies for tomorrow. Remember tomorrow we have that big party coming in at five," I replied before kissing him one more time and beginning to pack up the basket.

"Go find Toby and Diana while I pack everything up," he told me while grabbing the dishes out of my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter I hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure if anyone noticed this, but I basically combined the two options I gave you guys last time.<strong>

**Now for By the Sea it's basically the same except all of Todd's responses have emotions and in all the little scenes they go through for it he like Mrs. Lovett shows genuine emotion.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Please review and tell me any suggestions you have. **


	9. Ch 9 suspicion

**Here's Chapter 9. I'm running low on plot ideas for the story. I might have the end part of the movie, where he kills Turpin and the Beadle, be the next chapter and put an epilogue after that. The epilogue might be the beginning to a sequel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Diana POV<strong>

I walked into Dad's shop on Friday night to clean up when I found Toby digging around in Dad's dresser. "Toby what do you think you are doing?" I asked walking up behind.

Startled Toby jumped and banged his head on one of the drawers he had left open, "Nothing! Nothing Diana."

"Really, because it certainly doesn't look like you're doing nothing. It appears that you're looking for something, did Mr. Todd take something away from you?" I replied not buying a word he said.

"Diana doesn't be mad at me, but I think there's something wrong with Mr. Todd. That he's evil or something. Haven't you noticed that none of his customers come back, well you work up here with him so I'm sure you've noticed. I want to proof to Mum that there's something wrong with him," Toby explained.

"For your information Toby, his customers do leave the shop they just take a staircase that you can't see from Mum's shop. Besides you don't think Mr. Todd's going to notice if all of his stuff has been moved around, I mean he'll probably get mad at you and threaten to throw you out on the street again. And even if he was "evil" or he "killed his customers" do you really think he would leave evidence here? Don't you think he would get rid of it? I swear you are a complete idiot, Tobias," I said before walking out of the shop.

Honestly it's like the boy doesn't have a brain or something. He really thinks we would leave the evidence just lying around. Doesn't he ever think these things through? If he's beginning to notice these things I should probably warn Mum and Dad. We obviously aren't being careful enough. Well at least one good thing is going to happen tonight. Toby's going to get yelled at!

I was sitting in the parlor reading while waiting for Mum and Dad to get back when Toby came downstairs. Instead of walking into the parlor he headed towards the pie shop. He's probably looking for the gin. A few minutes later Toby walked into the parlor with a bottle of gin and two tumblers. "Diana don't you worry at all about Mum? I mean doesn't Mr. Todd disturb you at all?" Toby asked while pouring gin for both of us.

"Toby, if Mum thinks that she's safe around Mr. Todd, then we should trust her. Yes Mr. Todd is quiet and he tends to keep to himself, but he pays his rent, helps us make a profit, and he cares about Mum. He makes Mum happy and that should be enough to make you like him," I replied before drinking some of the gin.

"I guess you're right, but I still don't like him," Toby replied after finishing his second shot of gin.

After finishing my shot I took my tumbler back to the shop. I washed it and the dishes Toby and I had used for dinner before I headed back to the parlor. There I found Toby passed out on the couch with the half full bottle of gin in his hands. It had started out completely full. Once again he's passed out drunk, that'll make Mum happy. I then grabbed the bottle and his tumbler before heading back to the kitchen to put them away. When I came back to the parlor I dragged Toby to his room figuring that might buy me a bit more time when Mum gets home. I don't why she thinks I should be in charge of him when she's not home, I mean it's not like he doesn't get drunk when she's here.

Mum and Dad got home about two hours later and immediately Dad headed upstairs to his shop while Mum looked in the parlor for me and Toby. Spotting me in my usual chair reading she asked, "Diana where's Toby?"

"In his room, passed out like always, and before you start ranting he brought out the gin and drank almost that whole half of the bottle. I wasn't here for half of that either I was cleaning the dishes that we had used for dinner," I said defending myself before she could start yelling.

"Fine, I guess it's not your fault if he's a bit of a drunk," Mum said while leaving the parlor to go check on Toby in his room.

Just as she left, Dad yelled from upstairs, "Diana, come up here now!"

I then rushed up there knowing that he would only get angrier if I took my time. "Yes Dad," I said when I was in the shop.

"What happened in here? I left with Nellie and everything was normal and I come back to find the shop a mess," Dad replied while picking his belongings up and putting them away.

"It's Toby; he's realized that something weird is going on here. He doesn't know what yet, but he's suspicious of you and what's happening to the customers. He thought that he could find proof and show it to Mum to get you thrown out of here and arrested," I replied.

"And you know this because?" he asked.

"I came up here after you left to clean up the mess and I found Toby digging around in your drawers. I asked him what he was doing and he basically told me what I just told you, but he gave a much longer explanation. Is that all you want?" I asked while heading for the door.

Dad then picked up his razors and found that two were missing, "Did the boy take anything?"

"I don't think so, why are you missing something?" I asked freezing in my tracks.

He then showed me the case. "Oh don't you remember you keep one in you holster?" I replied.

"I know that, but would you mind telling me where the other is?" he asked annoyed.

"Thirty-five and your memory is all ready slipping. Sheesh, Dad you're not aging well," I teased him.

"Diana!" he yelled obviously getting annoyed.

"All right, sheesh don't get so touchy. You gave me one after Mum was attacked, remember. I have it here," I said while pulling it out from my boots.

"Oh right, sorry about that," he replied while closing the case and putting it back in its spot on his desk.

"Diana I need you to bring your mother up here. Tell her we need to talk about the boy, you need to come up here too," Dad said while checking and closing the remaining drawers of the desk.

I then ran downstairs to go get Mum telling her that Dad needed to talk to the two of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Lovett POV<strong>

"Diana what did Sweeney, I mean Mr. Todd want?" I asked when I saw Diana come back downstairs.

"He wants to talk to both of us, right now. It's about Toby," she replied while pulling me upstairs.

We got upstairs to his shop and found half its contents all over the room. "Mr. T what happened in here?" I asked.

Sweeney nodded at Diana from where he was standing next to his dresser refolding his shirts. "Mum, Toby came in here and searched through Dad's belongings," Diana explained while gathering Sweeney's vests and pants and handing them to him.

"Diana I know that you're not fond of Toby, but are you sure it was him?" I asked not believing that Toby would do such a thing.

"Mum it was him. I saw him up here pulling things out of the drawers," Diana retorted.

"That's not all Nellie," Sweeney said after finishing putting away all of his clothes.

"What do you mean Sw-Mr. T?" I asked confused.

"Oh come on Mum; just call him by his first name. It's not like any of us care," Diana replied annoyed.

"Anyways," Sweeney continued, "The boy is beginning to suspect us. He already thinks I'm guilty of something and he's been noticing how the customers hardly ever leave."

Wow that's the longest I've ever heard him talk. Nellie! Forget that Toby's life is at stake right now! "Sweeney we just have to be more careful that's all. You don't have to kill him," I half suggested half begged.

"Nellie I wasn't planning on killing him, I was going to suggest the same thing as you and to try to keep him busy during work hours. That's all," Sweeney said while picking up the last few things off the floor and putting them away.

"Of course, well we'll see you tomorrow Sweeney. Come on Diana it's time for bed," I said while turning for the door.

"Good night, Dad," Diana said before hugging him and following me downstairs.

That man is definitely odd. He actually said three full sentences to you.

"Sweeney was acting a little odd tonight. Don't you think love?" I asked.

"Why did something happen on your date?" Diana asked confused.

"No I was just saying that because he was talking so much," I replied.

"What do you mean talking so much?" Diana asked getting even more confused.

"He usually only says sentences with about three or four words. Not full on long ones like he was up there," I explained.

"Really, cause he always talks like that when I'm with him," Diana said before heading into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweeney POV<strong>

Well things definitely aren't working out to well this week for you. Johanna is in an asylum and Anthony is planning on freeing her and bringing her here soon. Toby is getting suspicious about what's going on here. It doesn't look like Turpin will be coming by here any time soon. All though Johanna might be helpful in getting him over here.

Ugghh why can't life ever be easy?

I can't believe I'm saying this but the easiest thing in my life right now is my relationship with Nellie.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay a few things I want to note before I end the chapter.<strong>

**a) Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett are both thirty five. They're that age so if you subtract fifteen their twenty, and it will make sense with the sequel that I will definitely write after I finish this one.**

**b) The next chapter will definitely be the last in the story and there will be an epilogue after that to set up the sequel.**

**Sorry that this chapter's so short, but this one is basically there to set up the next one. The next one will probably be really long though to make up for this one.**


	10. Ch 10 the end

**I can't believe that this is the last chapter in the story (not counting the epilogue). I have definitely made up my mind and I'm going to write a sequel, I have a pretty good idea what's going to happen just not a title. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sweeney POV<strong>

Diana brought the boy upstairs like I had ordered. "Yes, Mr. Todd" he said when entering the room.

"I need you to take this to Judge Turpin and come straight back. Don't stop on the way there and don't give it to anyone else," I said before handing him the letter.

Nothing to do until Anthony comes back or until Turpin arrives.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Lovett POV<strong>

Whew! Talk about a dinner rush. Where on Earth was that boy? Speak of the devil I thought as Toby walked into the parlor. "Toby where have you been? We had quite the dinner rush! Me poor bones are ready to drop….What is it, Toby?"

"Mr. Todd sent me on an errand … And on the way back I went by the workhouse. And I was thinkin' … But for you I would be there now. Or someplace worse. Seems like the Good Lord sent you for  
>me," Toby says while walking over to the chair I was sitting in.<p>

"Oh, love, I feel quite the same way–"I responded while grabbing his hand.

"Hear me out; mum … You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Say, if there was someone around — someone bad — only you didn't know it–"Toby continues while kneeling down next to me.

"What is this? What are you talking about?" I asked completely confused.

**(**_Italics- Toby_**/bold-Mrs. Lovett)**

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.<em>

_"Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_  
><em>I'll send 'em howling,<em>  
><em>I don't care, I got ways."<em>

"Hush darling there's no need for this," I said.

"_No one's gonna hurt you,  
>No one's gonna dare.<br>Others can desert you,  
>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.<em>

_"Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_  
><em>But in time...<em>  
><em>Nothing can harm you<em>  
><em>Not while I'm around..."<em>

"Toby what are you talking about?" I asked still confused, but beginning to get an idea of where it was going.

"There are things that I've been thinking of Mr. Todd," Toby responded.

"_Not to worry, not to worry,  
>I may not be smart but I ain't dumb.<br>I can do it, put me to it,  
>Show me something I can overcome.<br>Not to worry, ma'am..._

_"Being close and being clever_  
><em>Ain't like being true<em>  
><em>I don't need to,<em>  
><em>I would never hide a thing from you,<em>  
><em>Like some..."<em>

"Now Toby dear we've had enough of this foolish chatter. Here how about I get you a nice shiny penny and you go and get us some toffees?" I reply.

"That's Signor Pirelli's purse!" Toby responds recognizing the bag.

"No it's not, it's just something that Mr. Todd gave me for my birthday," I lied.

"That proofs it! We've got to go Mum! We've got to get the beadle and bring the law here," Toby responds anxious.

"Hush, darling how could you think a thing of Mr. Todd. He's been so could to us," I say trying to calm him down.

"**Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, darlin',<br>Not while I'm around..."**

_"Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
>But in time...<br>Nothing's gonna harm you,  
>Not while I'm around..."<em>

"Toby, maybe if you just talked to Mr. Todd, you could understand him," I replied, "Now wait here while I go get some gin. You look like you could use some."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Anthony is at Fogg's Asylum breaking Johanna out. Fogg leads him to the cell where he keeps the blondes and Anthony finds Johanna. While Fogg prepares to cut Johanna's hair, Anthony pulls out a gun and threatens to kill Fogg if he says a word. Anthony and Johanna leave Fogg locked in the cell with his "children".

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Lovett POV<strong>

I then headed for the pie shop where I ran into the Beadle in the hallway. Luckily Sweeney had seen the Beadle and came downstairs. "Is there something we could do for you sir?" I asked.

"You see, there have been complaints. About the stink from your chimney. They say at night, it's something most foul. Health regulations — and the general public welfare, naturally — being my duty, I'm afraid I'll have to take a look … (he sneezes)… at your bake house," the Beadle replies.

"Of course … But first why don't you come upstairs and let me attend to you?" Sweeney smoothly responds.

"Much as I do appreciate tonsorial adornment, I really ought to see to my "official" obligations first," the Beadle replies.

"An admirable sentiment — But I must ask you, out of professional curiosity you understand, is that a cream or tallow pomade?" Sweeney continues trying to reel him in.

"Oh, not a pomade at all! Me secret is a touch of ambergris," the Beadle replies.

"But, sir, hair that delicate requires a genuine pomade! Come along, let me show you the difference," Sweeney says while gesturing at his shop.

"Well … you are the expert in these matters…" the Beadle agrees.

"And we'll finish you off with a nice facial rub of bay rum," Sweeney continues.

"Oooh, bay rum is bracing," the Beadle says beginning to give in.

"And all on the house, for my friend, Beadle Bamford," Sweeney finishes finally getting the Beadle.

"Well, sir, I take that very kindly… Lead on," the Beadle says while finally succumbing.

"I am, sir, entirely at your — (he winks at me) – disposal," Sweeney says while leading him up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweeney POV<strong>

Just after I killed the Beadle Mrs. Lovett came up saying, "Toby has gotten worse and that we might as well just tell him and hope he understands."

"And if he doesn't and tries to make a break for the law, you know that I will have to kill him," I replied.

I then followed Mrs. Lovett downstairs to try and calm the boy down or at least help him understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Anthony and Johanna enter Mr. Todd's shop to find him missing. Johanna is described as a poor boy.

"Mr. Todd…? No matter. You wait for him here — I'll return with the coach in less than half an hour…" Anthony says after looking around for Mr. Todd.

She gently touches Sweeney's collection of razors.

"Don't worry, darling, in those clothes, no one will recognize you … You're safe now," Anthony says.

She picks up the largest razor and looks at it.

"Safe … So we run away and then all our dreams come true?" Johanna asks.

"I hope so…" Anthony replies.

"I have never had dreams. Only nightmares," Johanna states.

"Johanna … When we're free of this place all the ghosts will go away," Anthony promises her.

"No, Anthony, they never go away," Johanna states.

Anthony touches Johanna's cheek and says, "I'll be right back to you … Half an hour and we'll be free."

Diana walks into the room and sees Anthony and Johanna. "Diana can you stay here with Johanna and wait for Mr. Todd to show up or for me to come back with the carriage. Thank you," Anthony says walking out the door.

"You're Johanna?" Diana asks after Anthony's left.

"Yes, why?" Johanna replies confused.

"Oh it's just that whenever Anthony has described you when he's come over he described you differently, that's all. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet have I," Diana says quickly.

"No you haven't," Johanna responds.

"Diana Lovett, daughter of Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd's assistant," Diana says offering her hand for Johanna to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you," Johanna says while taking it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweeney POV<strong>

I had just returned to my shop when Judge Turpin walked in saying, "Mr. Todd? Where is she?"

"Below, your honor, with my neighbor. Thank heavens the sailor did not molest her. Thank heavens too, she has seen the error of her ways," I replied.  
>"She has?" Turpin asked confused.<p>

"Oh, yes, your lesson was well learned. She speaks only of you, longing for forgiveness," I lied.

"Then she shall have it! She'll be here soon, you say?" Turpin asked.

"Yes!"

"Excellent, my friend!"

"How bout a shave? Sit, sir, sit!"

**(Sweeney-bold/**_Turpin-italics)_

"_Oh, Pretty Women"_

**"Pretty Women, Yes!"**

_"Johanna, Johanna."_

**"Pretty women, pretty women are a wonder. Pretty women!"**

**"Pretty Women** _what would we do  
>for women"<br>_  
><em>"blowing out their candles<br>_**or combing out their hair"**

_"then they leave"_

**"even when they** _even when they_  
><strong>leave they still<strong> _leave you and_  
><strong>are there, there<strong> _vanish they_  
><strong>there<strong> _somehow can still  
>remain<em> **there** _with  
>you <em>**there**"

"How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit" Turpin states.

"With fellow taste... in women at least," I respond.

"What's that?" Turpin asks confused.

"The years no doubt have changed me, sir, but now I suppose the face of a barber the face of a prisoner in the dark is not particularly memorable," I state.

"Benjamin Barker!" Turpin replies.

"BENJAMIN BARKER!" I yell before killing him.

**"Rest now my friend  
>rest now forever<br>sleep now the untroubled  
>sleep of the angels"<strong>

I noticed someone watching me from the trunk and opened it up to find a boy about Diana's age. "How about a shave?" I offer him knowing that I can't let any witnesses live

"Sir, I'm…."

I then heard Nellie scream from downstairs in the bake house. I rushed down there to find Nellie beating his corpse with a rolling pin apparently I hadn't fully killed him. "Nellie is everything all right?" I asked.

"Yes, the judge wasn't fully dead, that's all. Could you help me move their bodies to the furnace?" she asked.

"Of course my pet," I reply.

As Nellie and I left the bake house we spotted Toby blocking Anthony's path upstairs. "Mr. Todd would you mind letting me upstairs, Johanna's up there waiting for me," Anthony says.

Johanna, the boy up there! "Toby let him through," I order.

"Oh there you are, I was going to tell you that Johanna is up in the shop, but it looks like you already know that," Diana states.

Anthony and Diana follow me up the stairs to the shop where we find Johanna in hysterics. "Anthony, you're back!" she says while throwing herself into his arms when she sees him.

She then spots me and Diana and says, "Diana, Anthony you can't trust Mr. Todd, he's a murderer."

"Johanna let me explain things," I said before beginning the long story of my banishment and everything that's happened recently on Fleet Street.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter not to mention the movie just with a few variations. The next and final one will be up in a couple of days.<strong>


	11. epilogue

**Here's the epilogue, I'm sad to see this story end, but like I promised I'll post a sequel in a few days. **

* * *

><p><strong>Diana POV<strong>

It's been two months since Judge Turpin and the Beadle have been killed.

Dad explained everything to Anthony and Johanna who surprisingly took it well. The two have kept in contact with us even though we've all moved. Anthony and Johanna moved to Southampton and stay there while not sailing on Anthony's ship.

We moved into a small house by the sea just like Mum wanted. It has five bedrooms and connects to Mum's restaurant, ever since we've moved to the sea she's added pies with seafood in them to the menu. We've able to make money off of that and add fruit pies and other kinds of items to the menu. Don't worry none of the pies contain human meat. Dad has a barber shop in the town nearby; it's real close to the market, so he often picks up ingredients.

Recently Anthony and Johanna have moved in and will be staying with us until their wedding in two months. Dad's excited to have them around, but isn't looking forward to losing his "little girl" again.

Mum and Dad's relationship is as strong as ever, maybe even stronger. Toby and I are hoping Dad will propose soon – I take that back I'm hoping that he will propose soon, Toby still hopes that they'll break up.

Toby's still Mum's assistant and I'm still Dad's so that part hasn't changed. Even though the shops aren't next door they still recommend customers to each other.

Unfortunately though Dad's slipped a couple of times in the last two months, don't worry though the victims didn't become pies. He and Toby used them for bait on their fishing trips. Mum ordered Dad to it the first couple of times, but after a while the two bonded and grew to enjoy each other's company – well to a point, neither are very fond of each other still.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the story. I'm sad to have it end here, but as soon as I can I'll post the first chapter to the sequel. While I'm talking about it I need some help from you guys. I'm having a hard time coming up with a title for it. Here are a couple of ideas I have:<strong>

**a) Life by the Sea**

**b) A Light in the World**

**c) Precious Jewels**

**If you could choose which one you like more or list your own in reviews that would be great. Thanks so much. **


End file.
